Be Strong, Believe
by silver thorns
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Warning - thar be original characters ahead.


just a wierd fic, nothing special...well, it means alot to me, cause it's one of my fav songs...

time for disclaimers, cause i always forget! i no owns Star Ocean, or that lovely song 'Believe' by the one and only...Yellowcard! they rock! wooh! yeah...was listening to it, and i started writing...it was like i was possessed. sorry no alnel...forgive? great thing is that the song fits exactly with the story, so read! bye! and review!

* * *

I run on, stumbling, crying, the pain tearing through me as I fall again and again, tripping over the bodies. Black faces stare up at me, faces I knew.

_(Think about the love inside the strength of heart _

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire_

_Time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive)_

My foot snags, ankle held in the cold grip of some lifeless hand, and I crash to the ground, the breath knocked from my lungs. Despair floods through me, numbing, making my limbs limp and heavy as I realise that it was all in vain. There was no way I could have survived without you. As I close my eyes, I can see it again.

_(But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed)_

I lie there, cowering, playing your words over and over again in my head. I can hear them, those words you whispered as you fell before me.

_(Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe)_

I never got the chance to say it. It was all over so quickly.

_(Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Never feeling only hearing voices calling out_

_Let it all go the life that you know_

_Just to bring them down alive)_

It was all so hopeless. You should have left me there to die. Yet even so…

_(And you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed)_

I hear those words again and again, and with each repeat, I feel just that little bit stronger, as if you're still there, crouching over me, whispering those words.

_(Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe)_

And I realise that I can't die. I can't! There are so many things still left to do, to say…I can't die. Not now. I want to see them, see their faces, I want to hold them, to tell her over and over again that I love her, and will never leave her, never again…I have to make you sacrifice mean something.

_(Wanna hold my wife when I get home_

_Wanna tell the kids they'll never know_

_How much I love to see them smile_

_Wanna make a change right here right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile)_

A shadow falls over me, and I look up, eyes fearful. Is it time? Will it really all be in vain? A hand reaches down, pulling me to my feet, dragging me through the battlefield. But my legs buckle, collapse. I crash once more, but hands grip once more, jerking me up with a grim determination. I wince as the vibrations jar my already battered body. It's becoming too much, but still I stumble behind my saviour. Faces float in front of my vision: a young boy eager to be accepted in the army, a beautiful woman whispering the words of marriage, two children, twins, laughing and playing, a brave face as you jump in front of me, the katana blade piercing your heart, the shock in your eyes as you fall…Finally we reach the safe point, and I am gently laid onto the floor. A cloak is rolled up and slipped beneath my weary head. I try to sit up, but a fire flares inside me, burning, the pain growing with each tiny movement. So much pain…and before I fall, before the darkness swallows me up completely, I see a pair of emerald eyes…and I smile. Maybe you're right. Maybe everything _is_ going to be alright…Be strong, believe…

_(Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day)_

-----The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here-----


End file.
